


The Examination

by MiseryDeath



Series: Frenzy [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armin is technically a minor thus the underage warning, M/M, Mentions of Ereri, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yaoi, jesus i'm terrible at tagging, mention of hanji, mention of levi, outspoken!Armin, prostate examination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiseryDeath/pseuds/MiseryDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is persued by Hanji to have a prostate exam done for reasons he couldn't deny when she began pinning him with facts. Now he finds himself in a steamy situation with his childhood crush: Commander Erwin Smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Examination

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! I had this idea some time after writing Frenzy and thought:why ot make it a series?! Enjoy this Winmin/Ermin!

It was the day for physical exams for all members of the scouts and Armin for one, was nervous. He's never been one to display his body and that part had been the most embarrassing thing ever.

Thankfully Hanji had allowed him to keep his boxers on... For that part. She said he needed a... Prostate exam. First he was confused why he'd need to do that since he wasn't 40 or anything. But she had thrown some undeniable logics his way...

So he finally caved. He was even more terrified when she told him someone else had to do it, he nearly fainted. He asked her to let someone he knew to do it and she agreed and left him in one of the examination rooms to wait for his impending doom.

So here he was, half naked and half petrified. All that covered his pride and glory was a thin sheet of paper. The door unlocked and his head jerked up nervously, wanting to see who his examiner was. His wide blue eyes shrunk to dots as he saw no other than Commander Erwin, his crush since the days he, Mikasa and Eren watched as the Scouts come back from expeditions.

"C-c-c-c-commander E-E-Erwin!" The small blond stuttered as his heart did, unconsciously covering his chest with his hands.

"Yes?" The large male answered, locking the door then reaching for a pair of gloves.

"Y-you're the one doing the e-exam?!" He asked, petrified.

"Yes. I thought that much would be obvious. Do you have a problem with that?" He asked, slipping on the gloves then took a small bottle and claimed a seat on a small stool and sat before the smaller who curled up instantly.

"I-i'm sorry. It's just that... I-I'm not used to being n-naked in front of p-people." The petite blond stuttered as he blushed crimson. 'Worse you.'

"It's alright Cadet Arlert. We're all men here." The large male said with a smile and the smaller bit his lip.

'Don't be a coward Armin!' The smaller thought determinedly and finally found the courage to lay down.

"There we go." The Commander spoke and pulled the paper away and Armin's face lit up.

'Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!!!' The younger thought, determined not to chicken out, as tempting as the thought is.

The Commander opened the smaller's legs and propped them up.

'I can't look!' Armin thought, looking away as he covered his face with his arm.

He gasped as he felt a finger with something slippery and cold massage his pucker.

"Sorry about that. Hanji keeps them cool." The larger man apologised then slowly slid his finger forward.

A shudder ran up Armin's spine as he bit his lip. He wondered if the Commander noticed that he was a bit loose? Sure he was still a virgin but his masterbation was heightened with something up his rear. Ie. Fingers.

His finger prodded and explored inside him but failing to find what he was searching for. Armin whimpered unintentionally as he felt the man add another large finger, stretching him and for a second, he doubted his superior's intentions- for a second but he immediately dismissed it.

His body was scrawny and without a lick of muscles. Besides, is the Commander even gay? He whimpered softly at the almost thrusting motions of the Commander's fingers.

"It must be pretty deep then. This might hurt." He muttered then added a third and Armin cried out from the pain but to his dismay, began moaning once it settled.

At this point, Armin was completely aroused, thrusting his hips against the Commander's fingers. He gripped the edge of the bed as lust clouded his better judgement.

"Aaah!" Armin cried out as the commander added a fourth, thrusting them in and out of his ass. "Oh god!" He moaned, throwing his head back as his back arched up from the pleasure that made him see white.

His cock jerked from the force of the pleasure.

"Found it." The Commander spoke then pressed down and rubbed his prostate, making Armin's toes curl as he cried out, needily thrusting his hips down.

"Ngh! Ah! Yeah! Harder Commander!" The smaller boy begged and Erwin looked up at the petite blonde's writhing form.

The sight before him was something out of his wildest fantasies. The boy's small, petite form bucking roughly against his fingers as sweat washed the boy's flushed skin all over his body delicate, attractive body.

"Oh god! Oh god! I'm gonna cum!" He moaned, gripping the spreads for dear life.

Erwin pressed against the boy's prostate, rubbing roughly, enough to push the boy over the edge.

"Erwin!!!! Nngh! Oh god! Aahh!!!" The boy moaned, surprising the Commander as his cock lurched at the sound of him calling his name.

Strings of white decorated the panting male's chest as he whimpered, calming down. Erwin caught glimpse of the boy's flushed face and had enough. He climbed over the boy, stealing his lips in a rough, chast kiss. The boy's hands came up to his clothed chest but pushed him away instead of pulling him closer.

"W-what are you doing?!" Armin asked the Commander, his lips still tingling from the feeling of the elder's.

"What does it look like?" The Commander's deep voice replied, sending a shiver down his spine.

He gasped and blushed as his rough hand squeezed his ass. He claimed the latter's mouth again, pressing his need against him. Armin was in a state of denial. No way was this happening he thought. He's dreamed and hoped but he couldn't believe it was happening.

He won't stop it though. Armin gasped for air as he broke the kiss since he forgot about breathing. Lips attached themselves his neck as coarse hands skimmed over his quivering body delicately. His hand slid up to the man's chest, pushing off his scout's jacket. Armin gasped as his back arched off the bed as the Commander's mouth sucked roughly at his nipple, tugging at the erect tip.

He knitted his fingers in his superior's hair, moaning shamelessly, allowing the older man to pleasure him. He moaned, his hips bucking wantonly as he fumbled with the straps of his 3DMG. Armin sent a little thanks to God once the straps fell to the man's hips.

The Commander removed the last articles of clothing from the boy's petite figure and paused to devour the sight before him. There was the beautiful blond, gloriously naked with pale skin coloured to a pink hue. He was panting heavily, large blue eyes hazy with lust as he looked up at the Commander with such a needy expression, it was impossible to resist.

Foreplay could be done at another time. He needed to be buried inside the boy NOW.

Armin watched with hooded eyes as his Commander fumbled with a few things. He was about to keen to him to hurry up but then he felt the Commander's slick cock nudge his hole. He propped up on his elbows to get a peek then immediately regretted it.

'How is he going to hold inside?! He's fucking huge!' Ran through Armin's head but his mind went blank once he felt the older man filling him, stretching him wider.

His mouth hung open as his eyes squeezed shut, unable to make the sounds of discomfort and pain he'd like to.

The older man, seeing the younger's discomfort, began peppering soft kisses along his skin while slowly stroking his cock to help him get through it.

Armin's body shuddered as it relaxed, leaving impatience in it's wake. He eagerly bucked his hips down against the Commander's, allowing a small whimper to escape his lips.

A deep rumbling chuckle escaped the Commander's luscious lips, pressed to the latter's neck.

Armin's toes curled once his Commander pulled back agonisingly slow then a surprised moan escaped his lips once sturdy hips snapped forward again. The older man repeated the action, though never quickening his pace. Armin let out a moan of displeasure before wrapping his arms around the man's neck and his legs around his hips.

"I- I'm not glass Erwin..." The cadet panted on his superior's lips, looking up at him with hazy blue eyes, filled with lust. "Stop fucking around and just FUCK me hard..." The Commander didn't need any more incentives.

Grabbing the younger's hips, he slammed his cock inside the younger's making said boy arch and cry out, clutching the Commander for dear life. Each powerful slam of the Commander's far-larger-than-normal's cock ensured that his prostate got thoroughly pummelled as well.

"Ah! Yes! F-fuck! Just like that!" The shouta boy moaned, aggressively yanking at his Commander's hair as the man moaned against his skin between the various hickies he was planting there.

The slick, hot walls of the blond beneath him was euphoria! He felt the lesser's hips quiver as his cries became sharper; telltale signs that the young cadet was going to cum soon. Grasping the boy's painfully hard cock, he helped him get there by jerking his wrist up and down while stuffing his greedy ass with his cock.

"Oh god! I'm gonna- Erwin!!!" Was the last warning issued by the younger blond gave before spilling his seed all over his own chest in rapid, intense ropes of white.

The older man only slowed the movements of his hips but never stopped, momentarily content with watching the beautiful blond boy come apart under him. After fully settling, the younger laid limp, energy completely spent.

He should have guessed that the Commander wasn't even near done with him.

A broken cry escaped the younger blond's mouth as he stared wide eyed at the Commander whose smirk looked rather lecherous. He repeated the action, slamming his cock inside the smaller blond's oversensitized body.

Too much, to fast and far too soon yet still, he could feel his cock hardening once more. His throat was too used and tired for him to produce anything above loud whimpers and little whines. Erwin watched him soaking all of the little reactions he'd give as he began fucking him with earnest all over again.

His own needs were catching up on him and at this point in time, his cock was close to erupting in the blistering heat of the boy's body. Said boy's body jerked almost uselessly with each brutal thrust as the Commander began releasing short, tense swears, icy blue eyes locked on vibrant, ocean ones, deeper and hardly visible behind pupils blown from lust.

He felt it. The heat pooling and coiling in his gut. He was going to cum- again- and soon. Before he could give a warning to the elder one, he had slammed his cock inside his body and stilled as he felt floods of heat filling him up. It was all he needed before he was crashing over the edge again, only managing out a quiet cry.

To his relief, his Commander pulled out his softening cock from his body- drawing a whimper from his near comatose body. Another round might just kill him. A kiss was placed on his lips before the Commander's presence left his area. Struggling to keep his eyes open, Armin couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto his face.

To have been together so intimately with his childhood crush and the love of his life- even if just for a few minutes was more than he could have ever ask for. Mumbling something suspiciously close to 'I love you', he dozed off with his lover in mind.

Erwin on the other hand stared at the beautiful cadet's slumbering body in something close to shock. 'I love you Erwin' were the exact words that left his mouth before he drifted off. He allowed a smirk to slip onto his face before carrying out his primary intent of cleaning the boy off.

He thought it best to inform the angel asleep of his obvious- as Hanji and Levi pointed out countless of times prior- feelings towards him once he has awoken.

If it wasn't for Hanji and Levi, he wouldn't have even noticed the obvious affections the small boy displayed for him. He was so quick of picking up Eren's for Levi and many others but his own. He smirked, looking down at the unconscious and thoroughly fucked boy then reminded himself to repay them sometime later...

¤¤¤

".... Armin... Why is the Commander carrying you?"

"... It's aa... Side effect of the examination! See? It's the same for Eren!"

"Ere-? That midget!"


End file.
